


Save Everything, Connect Everyone

by Ununnilium



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The confrontation at the end of the worlds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Everything, Connect Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/126675635726/ .

Another universe, in a solar system that had died when the thing inside the sun came to life. Eris, the dwarf planet, the final world.

Galaxia laughed to herself. Around her, frozen in crystal, were the Kamen Riders who had come across time to stop her before her reign could spread to their worlds. They struggled helplessly against their bonds. In this dead system, there were no Senshi to stop her. And once she had one more hero in her grasp, the multiverse would be hers to conquer!

And there she was. Usagi Tsukino was walking the milky way, wearing overalls and a T-shirt, Silver Crystal floating over her heart chakra. She stepped lightly to the barren ground, ponytails streaming in the cosmic wind. “Galaxia! I’m back!”

“So, Sailor Moon.” Galaxia rose from her golden throne. “You have no friends! No allies! You are alone in the cosmos!”

“You’re double wrong!” She pointed a defiant finger at the queen of the galaxy. “I’m an ally of everyone who stands for justice!”

There was a shattering noise, and Galaxia spun to see crystal shards falling to the ground. Kamen Rider Decade’s powered-up form flickered and dissipated, the effort of breaking away from Galaxia’s hold even for a moment driving him to his knees, but the plastic rectangle he had launched through the air spun right into Usagi’s hand.

“And what I discovered in the void between worlds was this: My friends are always with me!” She touched the device to the Silver Crystal, and it lit up with astrological symbols. She pressed a finger into each of them, and the voice of her mentor, the cat that Galaxia thought she had put down long ago, called out joyously. “Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Future Moon! Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Earth!”

“It matters not!” Galaxia readied a burst of sheer golden energy. “I’m stronger than any of them! Strong as every Senshi on Earth put together!”

But the voice continued to sing out, more and more symbols appearing and lighting up. “Juno, Ceres, Vesta, Pallas! Maker, Fighter, Healer, Kakyuu!”

Galaxia snarled and let loose the energy, and Usagi dispersed it with a single wave of silver light. “You sent me across the multiverse, Galaxia! A hundred worlds away, and I had to _walk_ back!” She let a little petulant whine into her voice, and grinned fiercely. “I walked a thousand roads through ten thousand cities and I _made friends_! Friends across the worlds - friends who gave me their power!”

“Chuu, Mermaid, Coronis, Mau! Cocoon, Kitsune, Keron, Nemesis! Phi, Chi, Theta, Astarte! Lethe, Mnemosyne, Buttress, GALAXY!” And now the device was bursting with iridescent power, and Galaxia was screaming her defiance but it was no use.

Usagi raised one hand in the air. “Sailor Moon! COMPLETE MAKE UP!”

And in a swirl of color, peace returned to the galaxy.


End file.
